


673 — Fallen Angels

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Determination, Everybody Dies, Everybody Lives, Gen, Good versus Evil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Memories, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Souls, Turned into reality, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Video Game Mechanics, until
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: After the death of a multiverse, time suddenly continues once more. The souls of everyone in the Underground and beyond now rest on the shoulders of an injured, disheveled, and terrified young girl.The souls of her predecessors watch on eagerly to see if she will be able to accomplish what none of them had.
Relationships: (past), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Unless this goes how I plan for it to
Kudos: 1





	673 — Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played Undertale in a while, so that obviously means it’s time to write a fic about it! 🙃
> 
> As a heads up, the POV will probably switch after this beginning.

** Prologue — Genocide **

* * *

Silence filled my head and my heart. Yet that wicked laughter stayed, echoing through my SOUL. That laughter is what made me deaf to their pleads, screams, cries... and friendship.

I had come to learn by that point, my 20th SAVE now, that my SOUL glows red with DETERMINATION. So does  _ theirs _ .

As I waited in nothingness, I felt a gentle tug deep inside of me. I felt a light that I hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. By the time I realized what that feeling growing in intensity was,  _ they _ had returned.

The monster spoke, “You’re still here? Were you not satisfied with the outcome?  _ You _ chose this.” It smirked at me wickedly, if you could even call that gaping hole a mouth. 

I stayed silent. This creature... this  _ child _ was completely and utterly predictable at this point. They tried numerous times to persuade me to their side. They were constantly in my head, goading me, jeering, lifeless. It was a monster through and through, and now so was I, yet we were both still children. 

“...

Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences."

NO

“Then what are you still doing here?”

After another pause in which I stewed in a rising anger, it spoke again.

“Perhaps we can reach a compromise. You still habe something I want. Give it to me. And I will bring this world back.“

The intensity from before came back. I found it laughable that it could not sense them. They would still rebel against the originals it seemed. 

A cold chill passed through me. It awaited my response.

I killed everyone with blankness in my gaze. I tried to befriend them but constantly grew bored. It was as if I had before and I didn’t want to do it again. Like Flowey. A sensation I hadn’t felt in a while pulled at my gut causing the intensity of their cries to grow stronger: guilt. Flowey had said it before, a “happy ending”. That was the only reason why I was still here. My DETERMINATION to achieve the unachievable under the gaze of that monster is what drove me to this decision. 

YES

“Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL.”

YES

“...

Then, it is done.”

It was in that moment that the feeling of six other SOULS grew so powerful that even the creature hidden in the darkness felt it. I needed to do this quickly. 

Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice.

Colors swirled into view, showing traces of memories of a world long gone now. The creature stayed silent, probably feeling an emotion they hadn’t in forever. This new creation needed one last thing before I gave my SOUL away. 

DETERMINATION

The feeling of being able to fix my mistakes fills the SOUL before me with DETERMINATION.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

SAVE?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my procrastination project! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
